1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visual examining and sight corrective apparatus, and more particularly to an optical image deflector assembly and method for use in scanning eyes, locating visually sensitive peripheral areas thereof, and determining corrective prismatic eye glasses adapted to focus light on the visually sensitive peripheral areas of the eyes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,921 discloses an automatic visual sensitivity and blind spot measuring apparatus comprising a device for projecting a spot at different locations on a screen to be viewed by the person being tested along with means for the person to indicate perception of the spot for subsequent evaluation. The device further comprises means for projecting the spot in different positions in the field of vision of the person being tested.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,107 relates to a reflectoscope used in the examination of an eye. The reflectoscope comprises mirrors for reflecting an eye focused image around an operator so that the eye can be observed in the correct orientation to prescribe lenses for correcting refractive disfunctions. The image is reflected onto the normally sensitive portion of the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,152 relates to apparatus for moving an image of a target in certain preselected ways to stimulate certain types of eye movements in the subject.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,253 relates to apparatus for presenting test images to a viewer at different distances without modifying the visual angle or acuity of the images.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,151 relates to auxiliary prismatic lenses mountable on an eye glass frame for use by persons having cataracts. The lenses extend the field of view of the person beyond that provided by ordinary lenses by focusing images beyond the range of the normal lenses onto the pupil of the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,442,849 relates to a method for producing a pair of lenses for providing balanced binocular vision to a greater degree than was previously possible. The invention particularly relates to the correction of conventional disorders such as refractive disorders.
In addition to the prior art patent literature, an eye disease is known called neovascular senile macular degeneration (N.S.M.D.) in which central vision is greatly impaired, often resulting in blindness by virtue of blood vessels growing into the macula of the eye. The macula controls central vision in the retina, and the rest of the retina is used for peripheral vision. The problem of central vision impairment and blindness due to N.S.M.D. and other problems such as tunnel vision are substantially overcome by the optical image deflector assembly of this invention.